Doll House
by SoulKitten
Summary: The Victorian Mansion was always something that intrigued Soul's curiously. He always thought something didn't feel right about the Mansion, but its what lies inside the Mansion that changes everything for them. Lemons, Smut, Creepy. Review, Read! C:
1. The Abandon Mansion

**Chapter 1: The Abandon Victorian Mansion**

It was Mid Autumn and the leaves had yet to fall off the trees completely, many vibrant and vivid colors of orange, yellow, green and red. spread throughout the naked trees. Occasionally dropping and drifting down the the earths ground below. Three figures laughed and chuckled along with pushing one another as they walked down the path.

A sharply dressed boy with black hair and three white striped on the right side only shook his head. While the blue haired boy laughed it up with the silver haired boy right next to him. They held on to one another and continued to laugh as if they were holding on to each other for dear life. The silver headed boy then released the blue headed boy and opened his eyes with a satisfied smirk on his face, which was mean for the black headed boy with the three stripes.

"Would you look at that Soul! I think Kiddo Here is going to cry!" The blue headed boy chuckled. Soul looked at Kidd who only turned his head in the opposite direction of him and Blackstar. It seems that they had struck a nerve, Soul nudged Blackstar in the side and gave him a smirk. He then placed his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk down the quiet sidewalk.

It was very odd that their was no one out today considering it was sunny and nice out, not to mention it was Saturday afternoon and it would be the perfect time to take a walk, or ride a bike or something like that. Kidd, Blackstar and Soul had just finished watching a movie down at the theater downtown Death City, they were now heading to the court to shoot some hoops.

The three young men had been buddies for years now, Soul was known as the cool one so he may always say. He came from a very wealthy family, his ruby blooded eyes, shark like smile that would practically send a shiver up your spine and snowy white hair. Soul was very build, even though he looked as if he were small his muscles were a different story along with his perfect tanned skin.

"What shall we do after a round of basketball?" Kidd questioned, Soul looked at Kidd and Blackstars face peeked from the right side of Soul as they both stared at him with brows cocked. Honestly they had no idea what their plan was going to be after that. Kidd only let out a small sigh and shook his head lightly. He was known to be the most mature one in the group, he had manners and a sense of style in his opinion. Symettry meant EVERYTHING.

Soul only thought about the little things at the moment, the little things really wasn't anything importation he only wondered and thought about why he was thinking of such random things as he drowns out Kidd and Blackstar's nagging. Looking down at his feet he then began to pick his eyes up a bit not letting them focus right ahead, but as soon as he did that he ran right into Blackstar back.

"Blackstar man, watch your..."

He didn't finished what he said because he was to busy staring at the same thing Blackstar and Kidd were looking at, at the moment. It was that abandoned house that he had heard so much about. He often hears rumors about it on the school grounds about it being possessed as well as someone still living in it, not only that some say that a couple of high school students went in and never came back out.

If that was the case he wanted to avoid even getting next to the damn thing, it looked even more creepy looking in the bright daylight. Soul always wondered about that house he didn't understand why he couldn't shake the feeling that something was present inside there, just waiting for him to check it out.

"You know, as much as I hate looking at the damn thing. I always wondered if there's anything inside that place.." Blackstar said staring at the dilapidated old mansion. Kidd nodded his head in agreement, but Soul had nothing to say considering Blackstar practically said what he was thinking already, about seeing if there was actually anything inside the place."Your guess is just as good as mine, although I don't feel like inhaling a load of dust maybe some other time." Kidd said, swiping the imaginary dust from his shoulder.

"What do ya say Soul? Next time we check it out?" Blackstar said grinning at him, Soul took his attention away from the house and slowly nodded his head at Blackstar. Blackstar stared at his fazed friend a moment before smirking and continuing walking down the street. Soul and Kidd looked at one another before following him down the sidewalk, being curious once again Soul gazed at the house once more before shaking his head getting the image to removed itself from his mind.

Finally arriving at the usual place where they play basketball Soul began to take off his shirt. Blackstar watched and wolf whistle causing Soul's face to turn bright red. Once he could see Blackstar's smirking face he only rolled his eyes and flipped him the finger."Not cool man, that was just..I don't even fucking know what that was about." He huffed, tossing his shirt on the nearby bench. Kidd laughed before unbuttoning his shirt."It seems that Blackstar may be Gay for you Soul, what do you think?" He grinned at Soul who grinned at Blackstar.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Soul and Kidd laughed, grabbing the ball from the bench Soul dribbled it a couple of times before passing it too Kidd, who passed it directly to Blackstar who looked pissed."Aw come on man Kidd was just messing around don't take that shit serious." Soul snickered, catching the ball just as Blackstar pegged it at him. Kidd chuckled once more receiving the ball as he made a basket without a care int her world.

"You know fuck you guys, besides if I _was_ gay which I'm clearly not. I wouldn't go for Soul's ugly ass!" He bellowed his mood changing from angry and pissed off to loud and obnoxious. Soul couldn't help to laugh at the comment but then rolled his eyes before making a free shot, the ball swishing into the hoop gaining himself a point that didn't count considering the haven't started actually playing yet."You don't have to worry about that, besides who ever said I was going to be gay?" Soul snickered.

"No-one."

"Exactly."

Blackstar was a bit confused but that wasn't anything new."Can we just get on with the game man, I wanna get home so I can sit my ass on my couch and play video games!" Blackstar shouted pumping his fist in the air. Kidd only nodded his head in agreement he thought that sounded like a good idea as well, but he had other things to do first."Alright, alright, them we will play no teams were all against each-other." Soul explained, Kidd and Blackstar nodded their head. Soul chucked the ball to blackstar before receiving it back, this was going to be one interesting game.

* * *

The water from the shower felt fucking fantastic, Soul groaned as the warm water hit his toned skin. He had to admit he didn't enjoy how he smelled after, it was a pretty intense game and his smell was also very intense. Spending twenty minutes in the shower Soul finally decided to get out and find something to else to do for the rest of the night.

Turning on the TV, he sat in silence as he watched his shows. Sometimes the thought of the Mansion crossed his mind although he never really understood why he was so worried about the abandoned place. He had to admit he was a bit excited about checking the place out tomorrow with Blackstar to see what's up. He pondered on it, shifting his position every few seconds as he thought hard. Jumping at the sound of his cell ringing Soul groaned at the caller ID, Blackstar.

"Hello?"

"Yo Soul what's up my loyal bitch?" He cackled over the phone. Soul sighs and lays back farther into the couch. He just saw this idiot not to long ago why the hell was he calling him right now at this moment?"Blackstar, what the hell do you want? This better be important." He said, he could hear Blackstar snickering on the other end with a faint laugh in the background. Soul cocked a brow before pressing the phone closer to his ear.

"Blackstar? Who else is with you right now?" In the background you could hear Blackstar hush someone. Soul knew something was up, hearing another giggle Soul knew it wasn't a damn guy and he wanted to know who SHE was."What the hell are you smoking, ain't nobody here with me Soul. So are you pumped for tomorrow or what!" He screamed changing the subject.

"Blackstar"

"OK, I give up...you wanna know who is here with me? Cindy." He whispered the last part. Soul only shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Cindy was with him? What the hell were they doing?"Seriously man, Cindy? That bitch is going to drag you through hell man remember what happened last time?" Soul snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but she's a changed woman man." He explained. Soul wasn't buying any of the shit Blackstar was telling him. Cindy Williams, Soul couldn't forget her at all. She used to be real close friends with Soul and Blackstar until she decided that she didn't just like Blackstar as a friend and it turned out that they were both in love. It didn't take long before she screwed Blackstar over with another guy, he never understood his taste in women at all and he really didn't get why he took her back.

"Whatever man, but when she screws you over don't bitch and moan to me about it." Soul scoffed and hung up the phone. Throwing it on the other couch he sighed and ran his hand through his locks, what the hell is going on and why did he feel so weird why couldn't he just get that damn house out of him mind. Just then his cell began to ring again, he growled under his breath thinking it was Blackstar, but it wasn't it was Kidd.

Picking up the phone he placed it up to his ear only to hear a scream in the background. He pressed the phone closer to his ear. "Kidd is everything alright? Who the hell is screaming?" Soul questioned into the phone, he had a pretty good idea on who it was but to be sure why not ask, he was also very positive that his right ear drum was messed up now.

"Sorry about that, Nina insisted on bringing me my tea and fell on the rug and spilled tea everywhere." Kidd sighed at his maids actions. Soul did remember Nina and how clumsy she could be so he knew where Kidd was coming from with this. He only wondered at the moment why he called him for in the first place?

"So why call?"

"Oh right, My apologies you must be in the middle of something, I'll make this fast." He said."I wanted to let you know when we parted ways earlier I found some information about the mansion you and Blackstar insist on investigating so badly." He told him, Soul's eyes widened and he was more intrigued in the conversation than he was earlier.

"What did you find out about it?" He questioned raising a brow. The mansion and the mysteries is holds has been weighting on him and if he finds out what he wants to know that would be very helpful.

"Well I found out a couple things." He started.

"Like?" Soul interrupted.

"Well its more about the background history about the place? Still interested?" Kidd asked making sure that he didn't loose Soul yet knowing that he couldn't be interested in a History lesson about the mansion from several years before their own time. Soul thought about it, it wouldn't hurt to see what Kidd came up with, who knows maybe it could be really useful.

* * *

The next day Soul waited by the Mansion for Kidd and Blackstar to get there to meet up with him. He looked at the run down place and only stared. Honestly the more he looked at the place the more curious he got, it really was creepy as fuck and in really bad shape so there was no way in hell someone would live in a place such as that, it wouldn't be right for living conditions.

"Yo Soul! I'm surprised you even showed up! I thought you would of chickened out or something." Blackstar smirked giving Soul a fist pump as he returned the smirk right back. Did he think that he would just back out of something like this? Besides, if Soul DID decide not to go inside he would never stop hearing Blackstars damn nagging about how much of a pussy Soul was to go inside.

"Hehe, you actually think Id miss this?" He said pointing to the Victorian Mansion behind him, before lowering his hands into his pocket. Blackstar nodded his head and laughed as they walked up to the fence of the dilapidated place.

"You two go on ahead, I shall stand out here and guard, technically were not suppose to be entering." Kidd said as he took a seat on the wall next to the gate looking at the two. Soul and Blackstar only shrugged their shoulders, as they walked towards the main entrance that was closed off by a huge gate with a big cursive N on it.

"What do you think the N stands for Soul?" Blackstar questioned eyeing the gate. Soul only shrugged his shoulders, he didn't even know what the N meant at all. Maybe a name of someone that use to live there?"How the hell am I suppose to know?" He asked, Blackstar shrugged as he pushed opened the gate causing lots of dust to fly up in the air making them cough.

"Would you warn me next time!" Soul snapped, he could feel the layers of dust gathering in his eye. Rubbing his eye a bit he thnn started to look around when his vision returned. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Soul you gotta see this!" Blackstar shouted.

* * *

Soulkitten: Sorry guys, My teachers are being cruel and dumping HW all over me :( But its nice to update a new growing story! ;D Don't worry You don't even know and Mind to Control will be the next Updates! c:

Soul: Its about Damn Time!

Maka: Give her a break Moron, She's accepting request updates!

-Soulkitten


	2. Everything Is Not What It Seems

**Chapter 2: Everything Is Not What It Seems**

The gates shut behind them, startling them a little bit Kidd only waved at them from behind the gate. Soul gave Kidd a small nod and began to look around, the watches as Blackstar crawled in a small tight space on the side of the house Soul had no idea what the hell he was doing, only raising a brow while watching him silently.

"What are you doing you moron?" Soul finally asked, Blackstar coughed and began to pull himself from the crack, following him out was a box. Soul had to admit he was a bit surprised that Blackstar actually managed to find something interesting in the two minutes they have been checking the place out." What is that?" Soul questioned eyeing the box.

The container looked unique, not to mention very old. It looked like something you would see at your grandparents house when your grandmas would keep all the old antiques from her past or some shit like that. The box was light blue and had black swirl designs all around it, in some places cracks remained not to mention the dust all over it. Soul noticed the key hole on the the back of the box.

"How the hell do you open this damn thing!" Blackstar screeched, Kidd wasn't that far away from them so he could still hear most of what was going on and couldn't help to comment on it for Blackstar's sake.

"Perhaps a key is needed?" He called from the wall he was sitting on, Blackstar glared at Kidd before snorting and hugging the box close to his body almost like it was his one and only prized possession.

"Pfft. Fuck you Kidd of course I know I needed a damn key!" He yelled, he could see Kidd shaking his head from a distance. Soul couldn't help to smirk and eventually pull off a small chuckle. Forgetting about the box Soul took in the area around him some more, it looked like they were in a jungle it was full of many plants most were already dead, some barley clinging on to life.

He then gazed upon the house before him in awe, he couldn't believe what he was seeing it was much bigger than it seemed from a distance, but the fact that it looked like a piece of shit didn't change a bit. Soul slowly walked up on the porch and began to look around, while Blackstar intended on searching for a key he swore was near by.

Soul was 100% sure that the porch was nowhere near stable at all, every time he walked a huge creek and then breaking noise would sound, but he tried not paying any attention to it. Noticing a window on the far left side of the house he thought it wouldn't be so bad to peek in and see what the inside looked like, not that it really mattered to him because he had a feeling on what he was pretty sure how is looked.

Cuffing his hands and leaning against the door he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Soul was speechless and quiet as he slowly backed away from the window. Kidd noticed and began to call out to Soul to see if everything was alright, he couldn't see much from when he was, but it almost looked as if Soul saw a ghost or something.

"Soul, is there something the matter? Do you need help?" Kidd yelled now standing at the gates entrance as he watched Soul with a very worried look on his face."Blackstar, stop fooling around and see if Soul is alright! I think something may be wrong!" Kidd exclaimed. Blackstar looked at Kidd and then at Soul before rolling his eyes and walking towards Soul next to the window he just looked through. Leaning his face into Soul's he waved his hand back and forth.

"Yo, dude what the hell is wrong with you?" Soul didn't respond."Hello!?" Blackstar screamed the second time breaking Soul out of his trance. Blackstar only shook his head and rolled his eyes. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but at the same time he still wondered why he cared? He only cared about getting that stupid box open at the moment.

"Look and see for yourself." He was now cool and collected he was no longer in a trance. Shoving his hands in his pockets he stared at Blackstar with a bored expression on his face. Letting out a small sigh Soul only shook his head, Blackstar was completely useless."Look in the window and then you will know what I'm talking about." He told him but this time very slowly so he could understand. Blackstar grinned and sat the box under his arm while he took a look into the window, a few seconds later he finally backed away he turned to Soul who was only nodding his head very slowly.

"You got to be kidding me! You mean to tell me that...in there...and we thought..." He was tripping over his own words, Soul only smirked and looked back to the house it turns out that not everything is what it seemed.

"Your telling me and here I thought it was just an old beat up place." Soul said turning to see Kidd looking at the both of them." Yo, Kidd why don't you come in with us, I think this is a place that might fit your liking." Soul smirked. Kidd let out a nervous cough and shook his head, there was no way he was going inside a dust infested place such as that even looking at the place gives him the shivers. It was sticking more to the right then the left, talk about unbalanced.

"No...I rather stay out here. I think I know what my boundaries are thank you very much." He implied turning his body in a different direction so that he didn't have to see Soul's smirking face.

"Suit yourself."

"Hurry up man! I bet the key is inside this place, not only that but there might even be some treasuries!"Blackstar hollered as he tried to open the door, Soul watched him and only sighed once again at his stupidity.

"You need a key dummy." Soul muttered.

Blackstar looked behind his shoulder before turning back towards the door noticing that Soul was right they did need a key."Then how the hell are we going to get in there!" He snapped now frustrated. Soul pondered for a moment after a couple moments of thinking he finally came up with a solution.

"How about we look around in the back? Who knows maybe the backdoor is open." Soul suggested, it only took him two seconds to realize that Blackstar was gone already. He muttered things under his breath making his way towards the back where he was positive that's where Blackstar ran off too. Stopping himself a moment he turned back towards Kidd."You sure Kidd?" He hollered. Kidd nodded his head.

"It's fine Soul go on ahead, it's possible for a mind change in the future." He hollered back, and with that Soul continued to the back of the house. When he arrived he noticed the back door was wide open turned out that he was right about it being unlocked after all.

"Soul you gotta check this shit out!" Blackstar said ushering him to come all the way inside. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the first thing that he thought was he should never judge anything by its cover ever again.

He expected it to be more dusty, but instead it was clean and neat. Soul assumed that the furniture inside would be gross looking, the couch he was staring at looked like it costed more than Kidd's house and Kidd was loaded. It was un believable it was like a mansion in disguise. Soul watched as Blackstar ran to every inch of the living room slightly turning his head to the left he noticed a flat screen TV that took up half the wall, if no one else knew about the inside of this place Soul was seriously thinking about moving out of his house today.

"Woah."

Soul turned his head and noticed Blackstar was looking at some sort of statue. Soul walked up towards the gold looking statue and glanced at it for a brief moment. It didn't really process through his head on why someone would want a big ass statue in their house, him on the other hand thinks its nothing but a waste of space.

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't know, never saw him before."

Soul walked around examining the statue a little bit closely." Looks like there's something written on the bottom of this thing.

Soul gazed over the words as it read: _**Hiro**_

Blackstar lowered his face right next to Soul's as he tried to make out the word."What the name H-ey Her..."

Soul only sighed, before wondering into a different part of the mansion. The next room he came across was the library, it looked as if ir was its own library all by itself it was huge. Soul began to look around on the book shelf pulling out random books and flipping through the pages, books he didn't care much about he would just put back. He honestly didn't care much about books in general, but he has to admit not all books are bad.

Picking out another random book Soul began to read the title of the book.

"Dolls?" He muttered to himself.

He wasn't aware of what a book like that contained, but just for the heck of it he began to scan through it. Moments passed and Soul couldn't believe what he was reading, he was taking it more than he hoped, to actually explain what was going on. He couldn't even process the words at the time either.

Faint footsteps hit the wooden floor, not paying attention to the noises behind him ignored and continued learning about the interesting secrets the book seemed to contain.

"Who are you?"

Soul jerked his head around and gazed at the person before him, it was a girl. He took a deep breath, he could feel is throat tighten up from the lack of words which he could not speak at the moment. Soul slowly shut the book and placed it back onto the shelf in its rightful place before facing the dark headed girl. They both gazed at each other for several seconds, Soul was a bit surprised, he honestly didn't think that anyone was the mansion besides him and Blackstar.

"My name is Tsubaki, I am one of the five caretakers of this mansion. Are you here to see Master Hiro?" She asked.

Soul looked at her and raised a brow, he had no idea what she was talking about. The only thing he got from that was the names Hiro, which he remembered seeing a statue of him out in the living room.

"No." Soul said scanning the room before looking back at her, shoving his hands down into his pockets."We didn't know this place had someone in it." He stated to Tsubaki who nodded her head slowly in response. She walked towards the wall where she flickered on the light, Soul watched as the room started to light up.

"Not many people know that we live here, but there are reasons for that." Tsubaki said, turning to face in the direction that Soul was in. He did know where she was getting at, but what intrigued his curiosity was why didn't they want people to know that they were here?

"Listen not that its any of my business or anything, but why don't you want people to know that your here?" He asked, Tsubaki's face expression changed into a frown. Turning away from Soul she only sighed, was it something he said?

"Master Hiro, does not want his dolls taken away."

Tsubaki turned slightly, Soul was staring at her in disbelief either he wasn't catching on what she was talking about or he just didn't believe what she was saying all together. Why would someone be afraid of getting their precious dolls taken away? They were plastic toys, so what was the big idea if it did get taken away? It was something that could be replaced.

"TSUBAKI!"

She turned her head to the library's entrance and there stood her master, he was covered in sweat hair plastered to the right side of his face, his breath was hitched and eh couldn't breath. Ignoring the fact the Soul was before them, she walked over to check if he master was alright, it looked as if he just ran a marathon somewhere.

"What's wrong?"

"She's done it again, get Patty, and Liz and go find her!" He ordered very frustrated at the situation in hand. Soul looked at the guy, but remained quiet until he noticed his presence. Tsubaki quickly bowed and then ran off to do as she was told. Shortly after she left Hiro looked towards Soul and narrowed his eyes as his breaths started to return.

"YOU."

Soul took his hands out of his pockets and raised a brow. He had no idea what was going on but he doubt it was good, he thought to himself as Hiro started walk towards him.

"I want let you take them from me...you can't have them." He muttered walking closer to Soul, from the look of things Soul could tell this guy was not right at all. There was obviously something going screwy in that brain of his.

"What the hell are you talking about! Take who?" Soul asked not really sure what he meant. Who did he not want Soul to take? Why did he insist that Soul only came here to take that thing? A few moments thinking to himself, he remembered what Tsubaki told him earlier about her Master no wanting anyone to take his dolls away from him. Is that what he thinks? He thinks Soul wants to take a stupid doll from him?

"They are mine, I created them...they are only for my pleasing. My liking!" He yelled making Soul flinched, before Hiro could grab Soul he moved out of the way running back to where he last saw Blackstar, lucky enough Blackstar was still trying to read the stupid label on the statue.

"We need to go right now!" Soul hissed, grabbing Blackstar by the collar as they both made their way out of the house and towards the front gate where Kidd was still waiting. Watching as the two ran right towards him Kidd managed to get the gate open, and then close it as they all began down the street.

"How'd it go?"

"..."

"I take it, it didn't go as you wanted it too?"

Soul only looked back at the house once before speeding up his pace."I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Kidd and Blackstar looked at each other for a moment, Kidd had no idea what just happened. Soul was already half way down the street, Blackstar was just as confused as Kidd was considering he didn't see half the stuff that happened in the full half hour they were in there. Blackstar and Kidd said their goodbyes, Blackstar held the box close to him as well as the key as he made his way int the direction of his house, ready to unlock what secrets the box held.

* * *

A/n: Happy Mother's Day! I might have a new Story out Soon I don't know yet, but today is updating day! Yah! I wll be updating my stories today! ;] Dont forget to review Kittens!


	3. The Rebellion Doll

**Chapter 3:** The Rebellion Doll

Soul flickered through the channels quickly as he looked off towards the window not really paying much attention to what he was doing. He couldn't get what happened out of his mind, who was Hiro? What the hell did he mean by creating them for his liking? One thing Soul did understand was the fact that Hiro guy needed some major help. The one thing that really boggled his mind was when that girl came in and mentioned about one of the dolls going missing or A - Wall...something like that..what was the name of that doll again?

Soul face cringed as he thought about it more."Damn..." He muttered, why the fuck could he not remember what her name was? Maria? Soul shook his head, he knew that the name started with an M he just wasn't sure what the exact name of the doll is. He still could not process why this ONE doll in particular ran away. Did she not like staying in that house? Who wouldn't want to be in a house like that? Soul looked around his mansion and sighed, truth be told he could understand part of her reasons.

It was boring as hell.

"Master Soul, you're mother would like to see you in her chambers." A very slim looking butler announced, bowing his head as he held a tray full of wine.

"Yeah, thanks," Soul said, he flicked off the TV and threw the remote in a random place as he began to make his way up the stairs towards his mothers chambers. When he arrived at the door he could hear her speaking. Some of the things he could hear was,"_I'm still working on the plans for him to meet_ her." Who the hell was her? Soul thought before knocking even though it was not his intention to knock just yet.

"Soul, my darling please do come in." She announced with a big smile on her face. She carefully sat the phone down on her nightstand before motioning him to come all the way in and shut the door. He did just that before turning back towards his mother with his hands shoved in his pockets, back slouched and a dull, tiring look on his face as he lifted a brow.

"What's so important?"

Soul's mother smiled. She was a beautiful woman, silver hair just like Soul's except her eyes were an ice-blue color, Soul and his brother Wes has their father's crimson-red eyes. Her hair length to her shoulders and bangs were brushed to one side of her face, she wore a beautiful simple basic ruby gown. Although, Soul never thought she really had a reason to wear her fancy shit inside, but Wes always said show your class inside and outside.

Soul thinks that's a bunch of Bullshit. Here he is in a jacket and sweatpants, that's classy enough for him.

"I wanted to let you know that Ellen was to be arriving here tomorrow at noon."

Soul furrowed his eyebrows."Noon? Blackstar, Kidd and I are meeting up...why can't she come in the evening?" Soul asked, he was a bit annoyed, the fact Ellen was arriving at noon and the fact she was arriving at all.

"Because, her mother is tending a meeting that I am also to show too, besides the more you get to spend with her the better", She smiled walking over to him and placing her soft hand on his shoulder, Soul only huffed." You have to cancel tomorrow's plans this is not negotiable." She said a small hint of sternness in her voice.

"Yeah figured." He muttered, swiping her hand off his shoulder. He wasn't even going to fight with her about it, his mind was thinking of many other things at the moment.

"And another thing.."

"What now?"

"Please do keep her entertained."

"...I rather not." He said, before his mom could say something else Soul was already out the room. She cursed to herself before shaking her head.

If Soul knew Ellen he knew damn well that chick was capable of entertaining herself, and when he says entertained you would be surprised. According to Soul's mom Ellen is supposed to be his future wife, he was only 18...she was about 17 or 16 one of those numbers. She was a clingy brat and when Soul wouldn't do what she asked of him, she would makeup shit ass stories to get him in trouble. Yeah some FUTURE wife. He sighed to himself as he made his way into his room and shut and lock the door before plopping himself on his bed.

"This sucks ass..." He huffed looking up at the ceiling.

_"Forever with you're Soul..._" He heard someone singing.

"What the hell..." He uttered before getting up off of his bed and quickly making his way towards his window. He could of swore that he heard someone singing just a few seconds ago.

_"I'm falling...down into my shadow..." _The voice sang again, Soul looked around it sounded as if it was coming from the backyard somewhere. He soon left his window and made his way outside, scanning the area he soon saw a ash-blonde ponytail make it's way around the corner. He narrowed his eyes and quietly followed behind. Who the hell is this person? Why are they in his backyard? And singing...Black Paper Moon...the song he played on his Piano.

He was very talented indeed, Soul always traveled and played along the side of his brother Wes. But earlier in the year Soul decided that he wanted to live a normal life, and now the only thing he does is hang out with his two right hand boys all the time. Blackstar and Kidd.

Soul stopped mid track as he began to hear the person humming. He quietly peeked around the corner only to find a girl laying on the ground. She seemed to be looking up at the sky, her two blonde pigtails sprawled out above her. She wore boots that went to her thigh and was also wearing a maids dress, Soul continued to stare as he took in more of her features. Who was she? She had a very beautiful skin color, her green orbs looking up into the sky as if she was searching for something that one day would be discovered. Deciding to confront her Soul began to walk towards her until he was towering over her, looking directly into the same orbs that were staring at the sky and was now staring directly at him.

"You do realize you're on Private Property lady?" Soul told her, their eyes not leaving each other, the girl only stared she didn't move or say anything."In other words you are trespassing and I can call police." He announced hoping she would start talking, but she didn't.

Soul grumbled some incoherent words as he began to walk away and call someone to remove her. He didn't think to look back, but the girl decided to sit up and watch as Soul continued to talk.

"It appears Iv'e angered you, thank you for lending me your spot." She said with no emotion in her voice or face.

Soul turned around and raised a brow completely forgetting about the phone call."My spot?"

"Indeed."

"Look lady I don't know who you even are, why are you here? In my backyard to top it all off." He sounded really annoyed.

The girl rose to her feet, brushing the invisible dirt from her dress before facing him with her hands folded right in front of her."I am Maka Albarn, a servant to Master Hiro." She said." My reasons for being here is that I am hiding, I never really get to go outside of the mansion Master Hiro's orders. You're backyard seemed to be the most appropriate place to hide at the moment." She bowed hoping for forgiveness.

Soul was in utter shock. Not only did she answer every question he asked her, she was also the girl he's been thinking about.

Maka Albarn, the doll that ran away. What the hell was he going to do now? He had doll right in front of him, should he return her? He couldn't really think. When he looks at her she looks just like any old average human being, so how the hell did he create her to look so realistic?

"Can I be yours?"

He didn't hear that."What?"

"Can I be yours, I do not wish to return...", she said bowing her head."I never wanna go back into the dark, please, will you keep me?" She asked.

"Look Maka, I don't think that's a good idea.." He stated scratching the back of his head, how would his mother react if he brought a living doll into their house? She'd either freak out and faint...or call the police, FBI, and every Law Enforcement this city has to offer. It's been done, so many times. Maka only watched Soul as he muttered to himself about what to do.

"If you can't...I understand."

Soul looked up only to see her looking at him. Still no emotion in her face at all...what was with this doll?

"Do you not get upset or something?" He asked, sticking his hands inside his pockets as he watched her. She only gave him a blank stare, blinking her eyes a couple times before tilting her head.

"Upset?"

"Yeah, ya know..when stuff doesn't turn out the way you hoped."

"I...never felt upset before." She said looking at him.

Soul couldn't imagine if he didn't have any emotions. He could only imagine how she must feel, or if she as ever able to feel before. Soul thinks a bit, there really isn't any harm keeping her here, the hard part about that is that he would have to keep her out of sight, or maybe...have her blend in. He couldn't just let her go, where the hell would she go anyways? There was nowhere she could go, unless she went back to that mansion. He doubt that would happen, she sure was stubborn without emotions. Weird.

"I guess you could stay here for a bit, but there's a price."He said in a cool tone giving her a smirk.

"A price?"

"You have to pretend to be another one of my servants that are usually around the house. Ok?" He told her.

"I understand I think, you wish to be my new master?" She asked.

"Something like that." He implied.

"Then I wish to serve only you." She bowed.

"Maka, you don't have to serve me all the time, but when my mother is around you have to pretend." He explained to her. Soul could see it in her face that she didn't understand at all, this was going to take a lot more time to explain.

* * *

"I cannot believe you actually took that box." Kidd said, as he watched Blackstar try to pry the box open with his bare hands. He struggled for a good 20 minutes before giving up and laying on the ground, out of breath."Give up yet?" He asked smirking down at him.

"H-hell no, not until that thing is open." He breathed.

Kidd rolled his eyes making his way to the kitchen to fetch Blackstar something to drink before he passed out. He didn't want to feel responsible for dragging his ass home later. Kidd returned back into the room only to be surprised at the sight, Blackstar looked up at him and gave him a cocky smirk.

"Told ya." He said looking down at the now opened box in front of them.

"How did you...?" Kidd was lost for words.

"Easy a God like me can't be out toughed by a box such as this!" He laughed, Kidd only looked at Blackstar before dumping the cool water on his face to cool down his cockiness."Now lets see what's inside." Blackstar grinned pushing the box open more. Kidd watched; once the box opened he was pretty confused.

In the box laid a thin bracelet that twisted funny and in the center was a purple jewel.

"That's all!" Blackstar whined.

"It appears so",Kidd muttered picking up the bracelet before examining it."Something's engraved on the inside..." Kidd mentioned which caught Blackstar attention and got him to shut up.

"Well what does it say Kidd?"

Kidd scrunched his eyes."It appears that it some sort of code, give me time to decipher it." He said heading to his office. Blackstar only watched before shaking his head and hopped on the couch behind him, what a rip off. After all that he found a stupid ass girly bracelet that he had no use for. He grumbled while flipping through the channels.

Good thing it wasn't important in any way. _Right?_

* * *

A/N: Hey Kittens! I decided to update this as well tonight! I guess I'm just in the updating mood! Read and Review! I wanna know what you think!

-Soulkitten

8 Days Till Christmas!


	4. Don't get found out, Ellen Arrives

**Chapter 4: **Don't get found out, Ellen Arrives

Soul glanced down the long hallway for any signs of his mother, when he figured that it was safe to go; he then grabbed onto Maka's hand and led her up the staircase, down the hall, and into the safety of his room where he hoped no one would bother him at all. Soul locked the door from the inside and let out a heavy sigh before turning around and noticing Maka picking up his clothes and gathering them up in her arms. He raised a brow before walking over to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned. The emotionless doll just gazed up at him for a moment.

"I am cleaning, I am your servant correct?" She questioned just staring at him. Soul only shook his head, it would only make sense if she acted the part too wouldn't it?

"Yeah, Yeah." He breathed out collapsing on his bed. Maka continued to pick up the clothes, Soul glanced the the clock on the side of him it read 11:34 am. He really didn't have much time until Ellen showed up at noon, he then thought about what he was going to do with Maka to keep her busy until Ellen left. He then thought of an idea, picking up his phone he began to call Blackstar.

_"Hey Soul! What up?" He asked._

"Hey Blackstar, busy? If not I need you to do me a favor come over to my place." Soul asked, rubbing his neck as he watched Maka fold his clean clothes.

_"Sure, on my way!" He beamed and hung up._

* * *

Blackstar was surprised, his mouth has been open for a good 20 minutes now. Soul only rolled his eyes at his friends stupidity. Although when Soul thought about it more he could understand why it was a lot to take in, the fact that Maka was a living doll that looked more like a human.

"So you're saying this chick comes from that creepy ass mansion!?" He yelled looking at Soul who only dug in his ear of how loud he was being.

"Yeah, she was the one that they mentioned, the one that ran away." Soul explained.

Maka only watched as the two boys talked back and forth, her head turned from left to right constantly. She didn't understand what was going on at the moment so she only stayed quiet.

"So I need you to keep an eye on her..." Soul trailed, sticking his thumb in the back of him where Maka stood. Blackstar tilted his head to get a view of Maka. She only gazed at him with her hands folded neatly in front of her, Blackstar then looked back at Soul and rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll do it, only because God's don't let their minions down." He smirked, Soul rolled his eyes and gave him a fist bump before turning around and facing Maka.

"Listen Maka there's stuff I gotta do, so hang with Blackstar till I come back." Soul instructed, thinking that keeping her in her in his room for today would be best.

_"Soul honey I'm leaving and Ellen is here!" _His mother called from the stairs. Blackstar laughed, he knew the deal about Ellen. Last time Blackstar met Ellen she threatened to kill him if he tried to make plans with Soul when it was her day to hang out with him. She was a crazy ass bitch he was surprised she wasn't locked up in an Asylum or something because she needed help.

"Shit, alright man I gotta go see ya later Maka." Soul said.

"Later?" She asked with a blank stare.

"Yeah dude later, as in a while from now." Blackstar explained. Maka gazed at Blackstar and nodded her head showing that she understood what he was talking about.

"See you later..." She began.

"Soul." He finished.

"Master Soul." She smiled."See you later then." She said waving, Soul gave her a small smirk before making his way downstairs.

Blackstar sighed before turning towards Maka."Since Soul is gone how's about I teach you what I know?" He grinned, Maka only tilted her head.

"OH SOUL!" Ellen screamed as she ran pass her butler to jump into Soul's arms. He was close to dropping her considering she didn't give him any warning what so ever."I missed you!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek, Soul only grunted, how many pounds was this chick putting on? He thought as he sat her down. Ellen smiled up at Soul, her long brown curly locks bounced up and down, her purple eyes gazing into his, red ruby lipstick shinning and glistering as she smiled. She wore a beautiful flower pattern dress that was cut above the knee with matching sandals.

"Hey Ellen." He said casually, Ellen pouted when he didn't sound as enthusiastic about seeing her after several months. The last time Ellen got to visit her precious Soul was when their mothers had a day to hang out with one another. Ellen asked her mother if she could go with to see Soul, her mother didn't see that it was a problem so she let her tag along. After that day she's been so busy at home she hasn't been able to see Soul and its been killing her.

"You don't sound as excited!" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest like a little baby. Soul cursed under his breath. He really couldn't stand her at all, but for his mother sake he had to be nice to her that was not optional.

"Sorry just been a rough afternoon, how ya been?" He asked trying to sound polite.

Ellen smirked as she slowly began to walk pass Soul tracing her perfectly manicured nail pointer finger on his chest."Iv'e been excellent, but now seeing you I'm even better." She purred, Soul wanted to gag at the moment. He only gave her a look as he watched her make her way over toward the couch."Sit with me please...maybe we can catch up some more, hm? What do you say?" She asked slightly seductive, Soul knew exactly what she wanted to do, considering she tried that shit last time and it didn't end very well for him unfortunately.

**BANG**

Soul immediately turned his attention upstairs and there was no doubt in his mind that it came from his room. What the fuck was Blackstar and Maka up there doing to cause all that noise? He thought bitterly to himself, he could see that Ellen heard it to because she glanced up the stairs and back at him with a questioning look on her face. If Ellen was to see Maka in his room, regardless whether Blackstar is in there or not she wouldn't think twice about snitching about it to his mother, which would not boat well for Soul at all.

"What was that?" Ellen asked, leaning over the couch showing off much of her cleavage. Soul knew she was leaning on purpose to get him to look at her boobs, damn how desperate can you be?

"Nothing, I'll check it out. Stay here." He told her walking up the stairs and down the hallway towards his room. When he opened the door he only shook his head.

Maka was standing on top of Soul's bed, her hair was out of her pigtails and now drooping down closer to her butt. Her maid dress was tied up in a lot of knots making the dress look shorter than it was before. One of her knee-high leggings were tied around her head like some kind of Ninja band, while the other remained on the leg. Blackstar laughed nervously, Soul only glared at him before pulling Maka off the bed and looked around his room. He could't find out what got knocked over and made that loud ass noise from earlier.

"What the fuck was that noise!" He yelled, Blackstar only laughed again while rubbing the back of his head.

"You see Soul, I was trying to teach Maka some of my awesome Ninja moves."He began explaining."But, she also had to look the part so I changed the outfit a bit, I tried teaching her one of my famous godly kicks and she mastered it!" He said very proud of his so-called student.

"Get to the point damn it! The noise?" Soul urged considering he was running on thin ice already Ellen was still waiting for him down stairs and eventually that bitch will wander up here and spot Maka. Something that he wished not to go through; all he needed was a cat fight.

"Oh, I fell on the floor." He muttered.

Soul raised a brow wondering why he was quiet when he said it."How?"

"Like I said Maka mastered the kick!" He admitted being kicked down to the ground by Maka. Soul glanced over at Maka who only stood quietly.

"Maka is it true?" Soul asked.

Maka looked up at him and nodded slowly."Blackstar asked me to try it on him, he said it wouldn't effect him." Maka said looking at Blackstar's tomato red face.

"Glad you did, couldn't of did it better myself", Soul said as Blackstar glared at him. Soul looked at Blackstar once more as he leaned against the doorway." Help Maka fix herself up and keep it quiet would ya? I don't want the bitch queen coming up here!" Soul reminded, Blackstar only rolled his eyes and mimicked him.

"Yeah MOM we know."

"Then shut up." He said, slamming the door on the way out.

...

"Is everything alright Soul?" Ellen questioned as she watched Soul make his way down the stairs, he sighed before taking a seat next to Ellen on the couch, but also being sure not to sit to close.

Soul leaned back."Yeah, I guess I misplaced something and it fell; nothing to worry about." He muttered.

Ellen glanced at him slightly, somehow she didn't believe a word he was saying."Anyways, what do you have planned for us this evening?" She asked smiling, Soul opened one eye and looked over at her with an eye brow raised.

"Nothing, why?"

"What do you mean nothing?" She asked her voice on edge.

Soul began to sit up and look at her fully."You're only going to be here till your mom comes back. I wasn't told I was taking you anywhere." Soul said in a sarcastic voice.

"Few hours", she laughed, Soul looked confused."I'm staying over." She told him with a smirk on her face, Soul's face on the other hand dropped. He didn't remember his mother telling him that she was spending the night.

"Says who?" He asked.

"Says me." She retorted.

Soul only mumbled to himself getting up from the seat and making his way back towards the stairs, there was no way in hell she was spending the night. It's bad enough that her prissy ass was staying there at all, he could not stand her, yet spend a whole night with her.

"And where are you going?" She asked from the bottom of the stairs looking up at Soul with her hands on her hips. Soul had just realized that he didn't make it to the top just yet.

"My room, and don't follow." He snorted, he could here her snicker back.

"Who says I was going to? You can be such a jerk sometimes Soul Eater Evans!" She screamed and stormed off. Soul only smirked as he continued making his way towards his room, when he opened the door Blackstar was laying on his bed watching TV. Looking around he then spotted Maka at the foot of the bed fast asleep, great just what he needed. He didn't even leave them for 10 minutes, Soul went inside and shut and locked his door.

"What's up man?" Blackstar said flipping through some channels.

Soul leaned against his Maroon colored wall and sighed."Ellen is what's up dude, she says she staying over for the night considering no one invited her ass to." He snorted very annoyed.

Blackstar shut the TV off and sat up and looked at Soul."That's fucked up, where she at now?" He questioned, Soul only pointed in a random direction.

"Having a pissy fit downstairs somewhere." He snickered not really caring about her at all.

"You know what comes next right?" Blackstar smirked already knowing how it usually ends.

"Don't remind me." Soul grumbled rolling his eyes and picking himself up off his wall. He walked over towards his drawer and picked out a plain Black Shirt, replacing it with the one he had on. He knew that once his mother came back home the first thing Ellen would do is nag about how much of a jerk he's been to her. Leaving Soul's mother pissed and raging, and leaving him shit out of luck.

"Well guess the only thing you can do is suck up to the crazy bitch, and what you gonna do about her?" Blackstar asked pointing at Maka who was dressed back to her old self. Her eyes were shut and her breaths were small and silent. Soul gazed at her for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll think of something meanwhile I have some unfinished business to do." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Blackstar smirk grew wide."You actually gonna do it?"

"If it keeps the bitches mouth shut, I'll ask her out on a date." He sighed walking out his door before shutting it slowly. Soul could hear Blackstar laughing on the the other side.

If he was in Soul's situation right now, he wouldn't think it was so funny.

* * *

A/N: Here another Update! 5 Reviews for me to continue the story! That way I can work on others! It's finally Christmas break which means I'll have a lot of time to update stuff, which is good news for you. Review and tell me what you think because I have to know if I'm doing alright and whether I should continue!

-Soulkitten


	5. The Date, And The Search

**Chapter 5:** The Date, and the search

Ellen didn't understand but she sure in hell didn't care! Soul had finally after knowing him for 2 years, asked her out for a romantic night in the city. She glanced at herself once more in the mirror, her natural curly brown hair was now straight and dangling down her back, she wore a beautiful brand of red ruby lip stick that made her look very mature. She modeled a light-blue fitted dress that showed off every curve that she had, tonight was going to be perfect she thought hearing a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked, quickly putting on her diamond blue earrings.

"You about done?" She could hear Soul's voice on the other side of the door; she grabbed her purse and opened the door only to see Soul's gorgeous self leaning against her door frame. He was wearing a Red and Black pin stripped suit with black leather shoes to match. She watched his blood red eyes meet hers and she just about melted, she was lucky to get married off to someone such as him.

"I'm ready now Soul." She said seductively and smiled.

"Then let's get a move on." He said in a annoying tone, Ellen only rolled her eyes. He didn't even offer his arm to her, she got this far so complaining wouldn't get her nowhere. She only nodded her head and followed his lead out the front door and towards his motorcycle.

...

Maka gazed out the window at Soul and Ellen as he placed a helmet on her head and helped her onto the bike, Maka on the other hand decided to watch and observe. She was not sure what was going on or what they were doing, but she did know that Master Soul was leaving the house.

"Whatcha looking at?" She could hear Blackstar say walking up to her side and looking out the window. He then saw Soul and Ellen drive off into the night for an evening out."Oh, looks like Soul and Ellen left for their date." Blackstar mentioned, walking over towards Soul's beanbag chair and slouched in it.

"Date..." Maka muttered before turning around towards Blackstar, hoping that he would give her an explanation of what a date meant.

"Uh, well it's when a girl and a guy hang out for a romantic evening and do mushy shit." He told her.

"Romantic evening?" She asked, Blackstar nodded his head.

"Trust me, you're not missing out unless you rather see them clash tongues." He joked as he began to start up the PS4.

...

Soul zipped through the streets at great speed, dashing pass cars and trying his best to avoid the traffic. He knew that Ellen probably was not a big fan of his speeding considering she was crushing him with her arms, he couldn't breath. Eventually once she got her sanity back because of Soul's reckless driving they arrived at one of Soul's favorite hang outs. The Jazz club.

"What's this place?" Ellen asked looking around at the new environment, she winced when she saw men leaning up against the wall smoking and laughing. She didn't understand, was this some kind of sick joke? They were suppose to be going somewhere fancy! She mentally screamed to herself as Soul held the door for her and pointed for her to enter. She placed a fake smile on her face and walked in; being sure not to touch anything or anyone. When she walked inside her face cringed at the smell of cigarette smoke that filled the room. It was absolutely disgusting.

"You coming are what, if so we need to find a table before there all full." Soul noted pointing to the area behind him, there was a group of people sitting and laughing at the circular tables. There was at least six people to a table; looking in the way back Soul could see a two seat table for them. He began making his way towards the table with Ellen trailing closely behind him.

Once they got seated Ellen made perfectly sure to keep everything that she owned closely to her; for all she knew someone could just walk up and take her stuff from her without her even noticing. Soul was from an Upper Class type of family and so was she why he would stoop this low for a Jazz Club boggled her mind just as much as the next chicks.

"Soul, I thought we were going to a restaurant? If I knew we were to dine here I would of re-thought my evening outfit." She said giving him a stare, Soul was leaning back into his chair, he opened one eye and smirked.

"We'll be fine don't sweat it." He told her not really caring.

"Not in this outfit I won't, take us back home Soul I don't like this place", She said looking around. "...To me it seems that someone here is bound to mug us." She said in a worried tone. Ellen knew that people like her and Soul were not supposed to be around places like this, just look how they dressed! If someone had the audacity, she was 100% sure they would kidnap her, or hold her for ransom, or rob her and Soul of all their stuff. She had the chills just thinking of it happening at that very moment.

"Relax, its a Jazz Club I know most people around this place ain't no one gonna hurt you so would you quit worrying?" He said in a slightly annoyed tone. Soul watched as she sighed and crossed her arms. He smirked at his victory to finally shut her up, if he knew Ellen she would go ranting for hours. Soul knows this from a full experience.

"Yo Soul my man, I haven't seen you in ages how ya been?" Ellen looked up only to find a very tall, broad and intimidating man standing before her and her future husband. She let a small ball of spit travel down her throat, she was truly petrified, this was the moment the man would probably demand for their money and run off with her to use her as ransom.

"Back off I have pepper spray!" She yelled, bringing out a small bottle from her thousand dollar purse. The man put his hands up in defense trying to reason with her, Soul only snatched it out of her hand and sent her a small glare. She looked at him very confused, didn't he know that she was trying to save him?

"Ellen! He's a friend of mine what the fuck are you trying to do? Blind him." He scolded and shoved the bottle in his pocket.

Ellen slumped in her seat."I was protecting you, you ass." She muttered Soul only rolled his eyes in return.

"I didn't mean to startle you." The man said looking at Ellen who only crossed her arms and turned the other way.

"Don't worry about it Free, I'll give you a call later." Soul smirked giving him a fist bump. Free nodded his head before bowing to Ellen and giving Soul a small salute and he was on his way to a different part of the Jazz Club.

The music began to play and Ellen had seem to quiet down a bit. Soul watched as she gazed at the people playing up on stage. She had her Martini in one hand swirling it around and her head in her other.

Soul then got up from his seat and held his hand out to her. Ellen gazed up and raised a brow, Soul sighed before speaking.

"Wanna dance or not?" He asked casually.

Ellen smiled widened, she knew how great of a dancer Soul is known out to be. Perhaps this night was not ruined after all, she thought happily to herself as she accepted his hand and was lead to the dance floor located int he center of the club.

* * *

"Hey Tsubaki! Any luck?" A young woman called from in the kitchen.

"Not yet Liz, its been 3 days and I still haven't heard from Maka, not only that but Master Hiro is getting furious." Tsubaki answered quietly. Liz walked in from the kitchen to sit next to Tsubaki on the couch in the Living Room. Tsubaki sighed as she thought of her friend, she could understand her friends reasons for running away, but that's not the only reason she has to find her and bring her back.

"We will find her don't worry about it." Liz said with a small smile.

"I hope so Liz, we can't have Maka away from the Mansion for to long, I should know that." She said in a worried tone.

Liz rolled her eyes."Tsubaki, I understand that we are created to follow the masters orders to his will, but what's so bad about Maka going A-Wall anyways?" She asked still not understanding.

"Liz...if we don't get Maka back, she'll start developing emotions... and if she does whose to say she won't rebel against Hiro, it's bad enough we have hide our emotions from him by acting like lifeless dolls. Maka has yet to know what emotions are and when Hiro finds out, he won't think twice about removing her permanently." Tsubaki began to explain.

"So if that's the case then why bring her back? Won't that be putting her in danger?" Liz asked a bit confused.

"I fear she is in more danger when she is not here, Master will seek out and find her himself if this keeps up. The only thing I wanna know is ever since we started experiencing emotions before Maka was created I always felt...human, though I am a doll." She pondered at the thought a little bit, he black raven hair falling into her eyes.

Liz's navy blue eyes scanned Tsuabki's face, she then brushed her long light-caramel brown hair to the side as she thought the same thing."You know Tsu, you actually may be on to something..." She trailed."But still in my honest opinion, I think we should let Maka experience and learn emotions, and if that's the case I think we should all leave this place."Liz smirked, Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy!" She yelled.

"Depends, crazy as in guy with an Axe crazy or boy that dumps me for his 1st girlfriend crazy?" She asked amused.

"Liz..." Tsubaki started.

"Seriously Tsubaki, if your assumption is right and the more we experience emotions to the point where its turning us human, there is hope for us." Liz said with a stern look on her face, Tsubaki could see how serious Liz was being right now, but leave? That would then put them all in danger and she really didn't want that, if Hiro ever found out he would kill them, and she was not joking.

"Listen, I have to finish preparing Master's Lunch. Patty is up in our room sleeping wake her up for me? And think about what I said because my point stands." She said getting up off the couch and making her way into the kitchen were she began. Tsubaki sighed and got up from the couch and began to make her way up the stairs, she could hear Hiro cursing, slamming and throwing things around in his office. She gazed at his door for a minute, before starting to move on, was it really worth the risk for freedom?

"I just don't know..."

* * *

**A/N:** Just a short little update! Sorry It's so late, I had Midterms...and was super busy! Anyways! Review and tell me what you think, if you don't understand what Tsubaki is explaining, or have any questions PM me! I'll clear things up for ya ;) TBC Kittens 3 !


End file.
